Blue In Those Eyes
by nekompuss
Summary: Jadi, mana yang lebih biru, rambutmu atau perasaanku?


**BLUE IN THOSE EYES**

nekompuss

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki-sensei

.

.

'Dummm'

'Dummm'

'Dummm'

.

Suara bola beradu dengan kerasnya lapangan memecah keheningan malam. Satu-satunya orang yang berda di tengah lapangan terus saja mendribble bola tanpa ada niatan untuk memasukannya ke dalam ring.

Tak peduli sudah seberapa pekatnya langit, dirinya masih setia berada di situ.

Angannya menjelajah.

.

.

.

"Hei, Tetsu-kuunnnn… Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Mau pulang bersama?"

"Boleh saja, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun."

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan. Membahas agenda harian yang baru saja terselesaikan.

"Ano,,,, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mampir ke toko ice cream dulu? Ya. Ya, Ya Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan~~" Gadis periang ini menarik paksa kedua anggota tim yang dimanajerinya.

Keduanya mau tak mau mengikuti sang manajer.

Di sana mereka melanjutkan perbicangan,

"Kalian berdua besok menjadi starter melawan SMP Hyudai ya? Tim mereka sangat kuat, kalian tidak boleh lengah!"

"Baik, Momoi-san."

"Tenang saja Satsuki, Teiko tidak akan kalah begitu saja, apalagi dengan adanya kita berdua. Betul kan Tetsu?"

"Ha'i, Aomine-kun."

" Jangan besar kepala dulu, Dai-chan. Mereka bukan lawan yang enteng. Niji-kapten bilang, pertahanan Hyudai tidak dapat ditembus dengan mudah."

"Betul kata Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, kita tidak boleh lengah."

"Tapi buktinya Niji-kapten dan para senpai berhasil mengalahkan mereka tahun lalu. Itu berarti tim kita masih yang terkuat, apalagi sekarang ditambah kita berdua. Betul kan? "

Kuroko mengangguk, "Tenang saja Momoi-san, kita pasti mengalahkan tim Hyudai."

"Iya, aku percaya kalian bisa. Tapi jangan sombong dulu."

"Nah, Aomine-kun, kau jangan sombong."

"Oi Tetsu, kau membela siapa sebenarnya, Aku atau dia? Kau sama saja besar mulut." Aomine protes, Kuroko dengan santainya menikmati es krim di hadapannya.

"Hahaha, Tetsu-kun memang lucu. Aku suka sifatmu itu…" Momoi mengacak-acak rambut biru terang milik orang di sampingnya itu.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu kembali ke dimensi nyata, dengan tangan yang masih tak henti-hentinya memantulkan bola. Kini kesendiriannya tak lagi sepi, suara katak dan jangkring bersahut-sahutan menemani raganya yang menyatu dalam pekat yang semakin menjelaga.

Si bundar berwarna oranye itu kini berhenti ia pantulkan, digenggamnya dengan kedua tangan, selintas pikirannya tergelitik untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya disangka kurang waras apabila ada orang yang melewati tempat ini.

Ia mendekatkan bola itu tepat di hadapan wajahnya,

"Kau tahu tidak, gara-gara kau, semuanya menjadi seperti ini." Bisiknya kepada benda tak bernyawa itu.

.

.

.

"Halo minaaa~~ Tetap semangat untuk pertandingan selanjutnya~~~" Manajer merah muda itu nampak kerepotan dengan apa yang sedang dibawanya.

"Sacchin, apa itu yang kau bawa?" Makhluk berbadan tinggi itu bertanya penasaran, sementara tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas. Mencari snack favoritnya.

"Yo, Mukkun… Aku membuatkan bekal untuk kalian semuaaaa~"

.

Seluruh anggotayang ada di dalam ruangan membatu.

.

"OI SATSUKI! APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KAMI SEKARANG JUGA? ?" Ace tim langsung memasang mode pertahanan maksimal.

"Kau jahat sekali pada teman kecilmu ini," bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, "Apa kau tidak ingat kalau kita dulu sering menyantap bekal bersama setelah bermain basket?"

"Ya, tapi bekal yang dibawamu dulu itu buatan ibumu, bukan buatanmu!" Aomine sudah bergidik lebih dulu saat membayangkan bagaimana rasa bekal tersebut.

Momoi Satsuki kesal, ia melemparkan bola basket ke arah pemuda tan tersebut.

' _Ittaaiii!'_ Namun Momoi cuek.

"Jadi, Mukkun, kau mau mencobanya? Aku membuat pudding juga loh~"

"Baaph. Atchin, aguw dudah memdawa hanyak haiubow." Percuma, mulut si raksasa ungu penuh dengan maiubo.

"Midorin, apa kau…"

"Maaf Momoi, menurut Oha Asa, aku disarankan untuk tidak mengonsumsi banyak makanan."

Merasa disia-siakan Momoi bersedih di pojok ruangan.

"Hmmm…. Rasanya tidak buruk kok." Terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinga Momoi.

"OII BAKAKURO! KAU INGIN BUNUH DIRI?! KAMI MASIH MEMBUTUHKANMU DI QUARTER TERAKHIR!" Koor menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Nom Nom Nom, tapi ini enak kok." Sahutnya. Mendengar hal tersebut sang pemilik bekal langsung mendekat.

"Benarkah yang kau katakana Tetsu-kun?" Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Nah, sudah kubilang kan,,, kali ini masakanku mengalami peningkatan. Yasudah Tetsu-kun, bekal ini untukmu semua. Tak usah dibagi dengan orang yang tidak menghargai usaha keras wanita. "

Semua melihat Kuroko dengan harap-harap cemas.

Pertandingan 2nd half dimulai, dan quarter keempat berjalan dengan lancar meski tanpa adanya Kuroko.

.

.

.

Bola itu masih tetap dalam genggamannya. Tidak ada niatan dirinya untuk melepaskan tembakan ke arah ring. Ia tidak yakin kali ini ia bisa memasukannya dengan sempurna. Pikirannya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak dapat diarahkan.

Ia kembali melakukan dribble, kali ia pantulannya semakin keras, seperti sedang mencoba menyalurkan emosinya. Mencoba melampiaskannya pada benda yang tidak bersalah itu.

.

.

.

"Dai-chaaan~~ Ayooo~~~" Kembali tangan gelapnya ditarik-tarik oleh Momoi. Mereka memasuki sebuah swalayan. Dibawanya teman sejak kecilnya tersebut hingga ke deretan rak paling pojok.

"Kau sudah berjanji menemaniku membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat, dan sekarang kau malah lupa." Omelannya dimulai kembali.

"Iya, iya… maaf. Nah sekarang kita sudah di sini. Belanjalah!"

Momoi masih sibuk memilih apa saja yang akan dibelinya, Aomine memerhatikan sahabatnya yang mulai kebingungan itu.

"Ne, Dai-chan, menurutmu cokelat yang seperti apa yang cocok untuk Tetsu-kun?"

"Hmm… Entahlah, Satsuki."

"Aaah, kau sama sekali tidak membantu. Kau kan orang yang paling dekat dengannya, siapa tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu yang Tetsu-kun sukai."

"Yang aku tahu, Tetsu hanya meminum Vanilla Milkshake hampir setiap hari." Akhirnya Aomine ikut melihat rak berisi macam-macam cetakan yang ada di hadapannya. "Lagipula kamu yakin mau memberikan cokelat buatanmu sendiri padanya? Sudah lupa kejadian bulan lalu yang menjebabkan Tetsu tidak jadi bermain di babak terakhir?" Cerocos pemuda berbadan gelap itu.

"Kau menghinaku lagi!" bibirnya melengkung turun, "Masakanku tidak seburuk itu, tahu! Kebetulan saja pencernaan Tetsu sedang sedikit bermasalah." Elaknya.

"Lagipula, kalau untuk membuktikan perasaan kita, memang sudah sepantasnya memberikan cokelat buatan sendiri, bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Hmmm,,,, perasaan ya…" gumam Aomine, "Ya sudah, terserah kau saja Satsuki."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Dai-chan, aku juga akan membuatkan bagianmu. Kau mau cokelat yang bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu membuatkan cokelat untukku, aku lebih memilih cokelat yang sudah jadi saja. Kau tidak perlu repot membuatnya, dan rasanya sudah terjamin." Aomine mengacak-acak rambut panjang sahabatnya tersebut.

"Oiya, satu lagi, jangan sampai kau keliru antara cokelat dengan _brooklax_! Hahaha."

.

.

.

' _Huh perasaan? Tahu apa dia soal perasaan?'_

Kembali pemuda ini berbicara kepada bola yang digenggamnya, ia pantulkan lagi bola itu dengan keras, kali ini sambil melangkah perlahan menuju ke arah ring.

Posisi nya sudah siap untuk menembak, bola mulai melesat menuju ring.

.

.

.

 _Hey Satsuki, kita sudah mengenal sejak lama. Mengapa kau lakukan itu kepadaku?_

.

.

 _Dan kau Tetsu, seharusnya kau tahu ini. Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu, tapi mengapa kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku…_

.

.

.

Dan pemuda itu kini berjalan meninggalkan lapangan tepat ketika bola yang ia tembakan masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam ring, melepaskan semua yang menyesakkannya tertinggal di belakang, dan membiarkan dirinya menyatu dalam pekat….

.

.

 **FIN**

Ket:

Brooxlax: obat pencahar perut berbentuk cokelat


End file.
